


Getting Even

by absolutedepths



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aphrodisiacs, Bloodplay, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Fear, Fear of Death, Love Potion/Spell, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, major trigger warning seriously., non sexual pain, non sexual torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutedepths/pseuds/absolutedepths
Summary: Qrow is on watch nursing his injury when Tyrian decides to get revenge.set during vol4chap9this is pretty much the worst thing I've ever written it's incredibly problematic and I'm going to hell. huge trigger warning for the whole work, if graphic violence and rape upset you stay far away. there's also drug use kinda





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> last chance I warned you this fic is disgusting   
> huge trigger warning for everything good lord

Qrow’s side hurt. It burned with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe, and a mixture of the pain and poison he’d had injected into his blood stream made him feel dizzy and weak. It was hard to speak, hard to think, like a thick fog was clouding his senses. It still hurt though, he wasn’t sure if it would hurt more if not for the fog, but it couldn’t be much worse than this either way.

He was on watch. Or more specifically, Nora was on watch, but she had fallen asleep and Qrow couldn’t sleep through the pain right now anyway. He was going to wake up one of the other members of the team soon, Ruby or Ren, most likely, since Jaune had a severe hatred of him. For now though, the kids deserved rest, so he sat close to Ruby and kept an eye out.

An hour or so passed in silence, the sound of the fire crackling and his laboured breaths all that filled the air. He heard a soft rustling in the trees, but quickly shifted his attention elsewhere when he saw a small rabbit hop out of the patch of brush. It never hurt to be too careful, but his anxiety was making him jumpy.

He leant forward and took a few breaths, preparing himself to stand up and wake up Ruby before he fell asleep himself, when something wet and warm suddenly covered his mouth. His first instinct was to gasp for air, a mistake which he regretted immediately, feeling his head swim with a rush of dizziness and feeling his limbs grow weak. He forced himself to turn around, catching a glimpse of white clothing and black hair, before the hand over his mouth blocked his nose. He tried to hold his breath and pull away, but the searing pain in his side reminded him of how weak he was. Instincts took hold and he breathed in again, his vision darkening and the void of sleep taking over him. The last thing he did before passing out was kick wildly at the dirt, trying to make as much noise as possible, but no one else in the camp stirred.

 

 

-

 

 

Qrow woke up, or opened his eyes at least, he didn’t feel awake at all. He gave his fingers an experimental wiggle and flex. Happily, he could still feel them. He looked around as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His fingers sunk into the wet grass and dirt beneath him. Nothing but trees and sky above him, but when he looked down…

“Tyrian…?”

A few seconds passed before he could process it. Then he felt a mixture of anger and fear. On one hand, he had a bone to pick with this guy. He wanted to run over and strangle him for daring to attack his niece. On the other hand, he could barely move without his middle sending shocks of pain throughout his body, and everything felt heavy and slow.

Tyrian grinned at him. “Hello Qrow Branwen.” He said slowly, crouching in front of the man. He pushed some dishevelled hair out of his face and his expression fell. He glared at Qrow with a dangerous look of anger. Qrow wished he could stand up and put distance between them, especially when Tyrian crept forward and ran his hand through Qrow’s hair. His fingers gripped the hair on the back of his scalp tightly and Qrow winced, letting out a painful groan.

“Your little whore niece took something very important from me, Qrow Branwen. I intend to make things even. Do you understand me?”

Qrow’s stomach started doing flips. He scanned his surroundings for any sign of Ruby. He couldn’t see her, but that didn’t mean she was out of harm’s way.

“Leave Ruby alone. I’m warning you.” He growled.

Tyrian held back a laugh. “You don’t frighten me.” His fingers tangled into his hair just a bit tighter, and his free hand pressed into Qrow’s bandages that were just barely stopping him from bleeding out. Qrow let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. Everything spun and all the muscles in his torso tightened. “Did that hurt?”

Qrow forced a laugh. “No.” _Yes, let go of me bastard._ “You’re pathetic.” He spat in Tyrian’s face, which had drawn closer to Qrow’s to intimidate him. His eyes flashed dangerously as he stood up, releasing Qrow’s hair in the process. Qrow’s scalp tingled. Tyrian turned and started walking away, and Qrow tried to get up. He had started pushing himself up by his hands when Tyrian suddenly turned around and kicked Qrow as hard as he could in his stomach. Qrow spluttered and his hands gave out, rolling onto his side. Tyrian kicked him again, aiming for the stomach. Qrow felt the need to vomit wrapped in the urge to run away. He rolled over and shakily got to his knees but Tyrian grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed him onto the ground with it. The next few hits were a blur, Tyrian kicked his lower back, the back of his head, and his shoulders. Each hit stung painfully afterwards, burning with pain.

Tyrian picked him up by the hair, dragging him up so that only his knees and feet had any kind of purchase on the ground. Qrow swore and his hands fumbled with Tyrian, trying to pull him off.

“Are you hurting now?” Tyrian snarled. Qrow could swear he saw the hint of fangs protruding from his lips.

“Fuck you!” Qrow breathed, his voice broken.

Tyrian almost hit him again, pausing before he could slap him in the face. He began to smile. It was a smile laced with poison. Qrow felt himself growing afraid again against his will. He held Tyrian’s gaze for a little while longer before Tyrian slapped him squarely across his right cheek. He tasted blood. “You haven’t noticed yet, I imagine.” Tyrian said cryptically, sitting Qrow down with his back against a tree trunk. “But it wasn’t just knock-out gas that I gave you.”

Qrow could barely hear him, his heart was throbbing in his chest and the sound of blood rushing past his ears was deafening. He looked down when he felt Tyrian pressing up against his clothed crotch, though. A whine escaped his lips followed by surprise and disgust.

“What the _fuck_?”

“Were you listening? I said I gave you some persuasion, Qrow Branwen.”

Qrow still didn’t understand, but it became clearer when he felt pressure on his crotch again and had to breathe in sharply to stop himself from whining again. A pleasant numbness spread throughout his lower body as he felt pure pleasure from Tyrian’s hand. His face, back and stomach still hurt, but he was rock hard.

“What did you do to me?” He spat, stilling his hips so he wouldn’t try and rock into Tyrian’s touch. Tyrian leant forward over him, crouching over his beaten and bloodied body.

He breathed into Qrow’s ear, “You’re as hard as diamonds. Do you feel that?”

Qrow shuddered. His skin crawled. Tyrian’s breath burned against his neck. Everything was entirely too sensitive.

“I said, what the fuck did you- “

“I drugged you. Obviously. Your face is flushed and your little cock is twitching in my hand, while blood runs down your stupid peasant face. I’ve made you look as filthy as you’ve always been.”

All of a sudden, Qrow regretted asking.

Tyrian pressed his face up against Qrow’s neck and the bruised man squirmed. His lips wrapped around part of the sensitive skin and he dug his teeth in. Qrow realised he was being bitten, hard, he groaned in pain and tried to pull away. Tyrian followed him and pressed into his skin harder, feeling blood coat the tip of his tongue and his lips.

“I hope you’re not infested with anything, or I’ll kill you right now.”

Qrow didn’t find it comforting that he was free of STIs. He kind of wished he could infect the bastard, it’d serve him right for…. whatever was happening.

Tyrian pulled back and Qrow saw the blood coating his lips. Some of it dripped down onto his chin. His stomach clenched up and threatened to expel itself all over the ground. Tyrian seemed to like his sickly expression and wiped his lips clean with a finger, and then tasted Qrow’s blood that was on his hand. Qrow gagged and had to hold down vomit.

“You need to stay still for the main event.” Tyrian said, context free. Qrow stiffened, hoping that that would keep him from beating into him any harder. If he received much more damage, there was a serious risk he was going to die. Tyrian didn’t seem convinced of his compliance and disappeared for a moment. He reappeared with a bottle in his hand. “Open your mouth.”

Qrow shook his head. Tyrian narrowed his eyes and growled.

“Open it or I’m opening it for you.”

Qrow remained still.

Tyrian shrugged and Qrow barely registered his movement before he felt the sharp pain of being punched in the gut. He coughed and his mouth flew open as he tried to draw in deep breaths. Tyrians fingers hooked around his bottom row of teeth and held his mouth open. The forearm of his other arm pushed his head back so his mouth was tilted upwards and he poured the liquid into his mouth with that hand. It was warm and tingled on Qrow’s tongue. He was about to spit it out when Tyrian quickly closed his mouth forcibly and held his nose.

“Swallow. Or pass out. Your choice.”

Qrow hesitated for a few moments before swallowing. The liquid was thick and viscous and tickled as it went down his throat. Tyrian let him struggle for air for a little while longer before releasing his mouth and nose. Qrow drew a sharp breath in and tried to reach out for Tyrian. His shaking hands fell short of his neck and grasped Tyrian’s shirt, pulling it closer to him. His head was swimming with erotic feelings. He thought he must have gone insane, because he started to beg Tyrian.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he leaned forward onto the larger man, inhaling his scent as he rested on his chest. “You smell so good. I… It hurts. A lot. Help me, Tyrian, please. What did you do?”

Tyrian felt a surge of arousal hit him, licking his lips. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Qrow’s eyelids were half lidded. The cocktail of drugs in his system were driving him insane. He couldn’t tell what was going on, but he was filled with want. A need to be touched. Tyrian was the only person he could think about. In the back of his head, something was screaming at him that it was wrong, but he begged anyway. “Please…”

Tyrian pressed Qrow back off his chest, resting the man’s head against the tree trunk behind him. Both of his hands then moved to Qrow’s throat and pressed on it, lightly at first but then he hardened his grip. Qrow looked panic stricken, glancing up at Tyrian. His hands scrambled for Tyrian’s hands as he let out a gasp, trying to take in air.

Tyrian didn’t let go. Not until he was bruised. He needed to leave marks. Evidence that he had been there. Qrow tried to dig his nails into Tyrian’s hands but it felt so weak that it didn’t matter. Tears pricked at the corners of Qrow’s eyes and Tyrian beamed at that. “Gonna cry, Branwen? Have I broken you yet? Are you sorry?”

Qrow’s eyes widened in fear and he shook his head. Nothing was making sense, he was disoriented and frightened and he couldn’t breathe.

“That little bitch,” Tyrian growled, waving his tail at Qrow to illustrate his point, “scarred me. Forever. And now I’m going to leave you with life long scars. Do you fucking hear me? Are you afraid of me Qrow?” Qrow nodded like mad. “Good. After I’m done with you, I’ll cut up that little bitch too.”

Ruby.

He needed to protect Ruby.

He found strength he didn’t know he had to push Tyrian away from him. He struggled to sit forward on his knees and pull himself away. He didn’t get far because Tyrian seized him by the collar and pressed him face first into the dirt. “Is that how it’s going to be?” Tyrian snarled.

Tyrian pulled up Qrow’s hips and pressed his against them. One of his hands held the back of Qrow’s neck into the dirt, and another cupped his erection. Qrow whined again. He regretted it immediately, but pressed back into Tyrian’s hips.

“You’re disgusting.”

Tyrian’s hand snaked under Qrow’s pants and underwear and slid up the underside of his cock. It was shamefully leaking precum into the fabric of his underclothes. “You’re soaking wet.”

Qrow tried to push himself up out of the dirt but his energy was quickly fading, and Tyrian had no trouble keeping him held down. He felt powerless.

Tyrian fisted his cock, giving it one firm stroke. Qrow breathed out a harsh moan. He could have killed himself right then and there. Tyrian did it a few more times, enjoying the small cries Qrow breathed into the dirt. Qrow had to wipe the blood out of his eyes from a wound on his forehead and screw his eyes shut in order to try and ignore what was happening. When Tyrian’s hips pressed into his backside a little firmer, he could feel Tyrian’s erection straining against his pants. There was no way any of this was real. Tyrian leant over him and bit his shoulder while continuing to stroke his cock and he whined. It was unusually high and feminine for Qrow’s voice and Tyrian shuddered.

“You sound cute like that.”

Qrow wasn’t expecting any kind of compliment from Tyrian. It felt strange. Tyrian’s thumb swiped over the head of his dick after he complimented the shivering man, drawing out a strangled cry from him.

“Behave now, Branwen.” Tyrian warned, slipping his hand around to the back of Qrow in order to pull down his pants. He dragged them down to his knees, leaving the flesh from his lower back to his thighs exposed. Qrow shivered again once the cold night air hit him. Tyrian traced a finger from the back of Qrow’s testicles down the length of his dick. Qrow shuddered.

“Don’t forget that this is a punishment, Qrow Branwen.” Tyrian slapped Qrow’s bare ass with enough force to send him forward, pressing into the dirt. Qrow felt the pain of the hit, but it felt more pleasurable than anything else. He whined femininely again, wiggling his ass in the air. Tyrian couldn’t believe it. “You’re a painslut?!” he asked, incredulous. Qrow didn’t answer, but drew backwards, looking for Tyrian’s touch.

Tyrian slapped him again, leaving a red mark on his behind. Qrow’s dick looked painfully hard as it bobbed up against his stomach with each strike. “It’s the… the drug.” He mumbled. Tyrian didn’t take any notice of him mumbling and pulled his cock out from his underwear. The cold air felt unpleasant and he hissed, but it would be worth it for what he was going to do next. He lined his dick up with Qrow’s ass, teasingly sliding against his flesh. Qrow felt it and pressed back into Tyrian. He wanted to die. He wanted Tyrian to keep touching him. Even when Tyrian raked his nails down Qrow’s spine enough to tear the flesh, Qrow could feel his arousal heighten.

Qrow started mumbling something under his breath. Tyrian caught his own breath and leaned forward to hear him. Just barely, he could hear Qrow mumbling Tyrian’s name. he was begging, pressing back into Tyrian and arching up into his touches. Qrow turned his head around to look at Tyrian and the faunus saw how Qrow’s cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes red and puffy. Qrow let out a sob.

Tyrian felt something like pity. Qrow was completely shattered underneath him. It almost threatened to turn him off, to see no sign of resistance in his eyes anymore.

Almost.

“Ready Branwen?” He didn’t care, he just wanted to feel Qrow tense up in apprehension. When he had had his fill of Qrow’s pained expression, he spat into his hand and wiped it onto his dick. It wasn’t nearly enough lube to make it painless, or even easy to enter him, but that wasn’t the point. Tyrian could deal with the unpleasant friction if it hurt Qrow much more. He took a breath and steeled himself before pushing into Qrow in one slow, prolonged motion. Qrow held his breath as pain tore through his lower half.

“ _Shit_ ,” he swore, his fingernails digging into the dirt for purchase. “ _Fuck,_ stop. You’re going to break me!”

“ _Good._ ” Tyrian growled. He snapped his hips forward so his hips were flush against Qrow’s backside. Qrow swore under this breath.

“That’s enough, Tyrian, that’s enough.” Qrow pleaded, not finding any strength to move away. Tyrian ignored him and pulled back, thrusting into him again. Qrow gave out another high pitched, feminine moan. It was like another person’s voice.

“You sound like a little girl, Qrow.”

“That’s not much of an ins- hnngh- “ Qrow’s retort was interrupted by Tyrian thrusting into him again, his moan tearing out of his throat against his will. Tyrian grinned and built up a steady pace, everytime he thrust in he savoured the sound of Qrow’s high pitch cries. He bent over him and bit into his neck without breaking pace. Qrow’s skin was crawling with overstimulation making him shudder and sob into the ground as Tyrian bit his already bruised and blood-stained skin.

“Tyrian…”

“Keep begging.” Tyrian insisted. Qrow realised how desperate he must have sounded and immediately stopped speaking, still moaning every time Tyrian’s hips were flush against his. Closing his mouth didn’t stop the sound from coming out of his nose instead. “You just can’t make up your mind can you? Will you give up already?”

“Fuck… off.”

Tyrian paused for a moment, flipping Qrow over onto his back. Tyrian moved to crouch, so he could sit Qrow’s ass on his legs for better leverage. He held Qrow’s hips with one hand as he slid into him again, watching Qrow’s eyes slide shut and relishing in the flush to his cheeks and tears that slid out of him unconsciously. A steady, slow stream of tears that were followed by the occasional sob when the pain and pleasure became too much. Tyrian was loving it. He leant over Qrow and slapped him in the face, just because he could.

The taste of blood in Qrow’s mouth got even stronger, and he spat to the side. “are you losing your edge? That didn’t – ahn – hurt at all.”

Tyrian raised his hand back for another hit, pausing to watch Qrow flinch, before striking the other side of Qrow’s face with the back of his hand. Without pausing, he pulled back again and punched him in the nose. Qrow gasped as he saw stars, his hands coming up to protect his face. Tyrian accidentally punched where his hands were protecting his face before pushing them away and using the hand on Qrow’s hip to hold his wrists instead.

Tyrian slapped him again, making sure to flatten his hand just enough to leave a red mark from Qrow’s temple to his chin. Blood began seeping out from his nose and over his lips. Tyrian leaned forward and smelled it while Qrow did his best to wiggle away from him.

“That’s enough now.” Tyrian said, drawing back into a kneeling position and letting go of Qrow’s wrists. Qrow instantly used his hands to wipe some of the blood off his face, he felt like he was going to drown while ever his blood was running back into his nose. He sucked in a deep breath through his mouth and blew out his nose, then held it tightly. All the while, Tyrian was fucking him relentlessly, though Qrow’s noises had died down since he was reeling from the numbness in his face.

Eventually, his awareness of his lower half returned and he felt the searing pain of Tyrian’s cock inside of him. He growled with discomfort and bit his lip, adjusting his strength so as not to pierce the skin, even if it wouldn’t have mattered much with all the blood spewing out of his nose and cheeks already.

Tyrian sped up without much warning and Qrow watched him carefully, thankful that his eyes were closed and his attention seemed to be away from him for now. It still hurt and drew a grunt from him every time he moved into Qrow’s beaten frame, but he wasn’t being hit anymore. Tyrian gave one last deep thrust into him and then swore, his body shaking a little bit. When he opened his eyes, Qrow knew that Tyrian must have just come inside him, but he couldn’t feel it.

“Satisfied?” He asked, all too suddenly, instantly regretting posing anything like a challenge to Tyrian. Tyrian simply shrugged and pulled out of him, letting Qrow see the splashes of red staining Tyrian’s white clothes. Mostly around his torso and legs, but there was blood on Tyrian’s sleeves and chest. Qrow took in a deep breath. He must have lost a lot of blood. That, mixed with whatever drugs Tyrian used to knock him out and induce arousal were giving him an insane headache. Everything ached, much more so than he had ever felt. Tyrian stood up, walking around to his side before giving him a few more kicks. He spat on Qrow’s shaking body.

“I don’t feel like killing you.”

Qrow grimaced. The feeling was _not_ mutual.

“I’m going to leave you here. You might bleed out on your own. That’s your decision.”

Qrow wanted to spit back at him, but he bit his tongue.

“If you want to live, get back to your camp and try to heal up. I’ll come back for you, and that girl another time. You should be afraid of me, Qrow. Very afraid.”

And with that, Tyrian ran off, leaving Qrow laying there motionless, staring up into the dark sky. Eventually, his shaking stopped and he could sit up. The last of the drugs in his system must have been wearing thin, because there wasn’t any fog obscuring his senses anymore. Now it was just the pain of every small movement, and of sitting still. If he was still, his sides ached and his face throbbed, his ass was raw and sticky. When he moved, pain shot up through his arms and legs to his spine and it felt like he had broken ribs. He fumbled through his pockets, thankful he was still mostly clothed, and pulled out a flask.

He put it to his lips and took a long series of sips. Whiskey, rum, and whatever else he found when he made up this flask burned as it went down his raw throat, hoarse from sobbing. His hand pressed into his ribs. It hurt, but he didn’t think they were actually broken. He slipped out of his pants and used his undershirt to clean up some of the mess, starting with his face and ending between his legs. The drug in his system was still giving him an erection, but he was too tired to do anything about it and figured it would go away in time.

He got redressed to the best of his ability and stood up, feet unreliable and shaky beneath him. He took a few steps into the forest before realising he didn’t know where to go. He picked a direction and walked, hoping his semblance didn’t ruin his chances of finding Ruby and her friends, or some shelter. He felt robotic and emotionless as he walked, each step shooting pain up through his legs to his spine and through his skull as it rocked his broken frame. Eventually, he heard shouting. He recognised it as Nora calling out his name. Sweet, beautiful Nora.

“I’m here, kiddo.” He tried to shout, though it was more like speaking loudly, he didn’t have enough energy to shout properly. He could hear mixed shouts from Nora and Ren, leaning against a tree as he heard footsteps approach. Ren was the first person to emerge from the darkness, who looked panic stricken as he looked up and down Qrow’s dishevelled appearance. He turned around for a moment, long enough to tell the others Qrow was injured, then ran over to him. Qrow collapsed into his chest, gripping his arms for balance. Ren was speechless.  

Nora was by his side in a few seconds, her hands drawn close to her chest. “What happened to you?”

Qrow leaned back off Ren and let himself sink to the ground, where he sat for a while, wiping blood off his face. “s’a fight.” He shrugged, not willing to tell them anything close to the truth. “If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy!” he joked, coughing and spluttering when he tried to follow his quip with a laugh. He felt blood fleck out of his mouth as he coughed and he shuddered a bit. This was really bad.

Jaune and Ruby weren’t far behind, Ruby saw Qrow and gasped. She looked like she was about to cry. Qrow felt incredibly guilty and tried to stand up to comfort her, but he stumbled over his own feet and fell forward onto her instead. Ruby pressed his head into her collarbone and held him tightly. It hurt in the places where he was already aching, but he didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his hands around her. Jaune and him locked eyes for a few moments, Jaune looked terrified.

Qrow eventually pushed off her. He took a deep breath. “Everything’s fine, kids. Don’t look at me like that, you’re stressing me out.”

“What happened to you uncle Qrow? You were gone for ages!”

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was swaying on his feet trying to stay up and his head felt static-y _. Low blood pressure, probably haemorrhaging_. _Work through the pain, Qrow._ “I got into a fight.” He pressed a smile to his lips. “I won though, so don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine.” The group didn’t relax though, because directly after saying that Qrow’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted from blood loss.

**Author's Note:**

> im not going to heaven anymore 
> 
> also for anyone who's read this far and has a bad taste in their mouth, sorry. as a side note, I don't want any comments saying how qrow secretly liked it or something because the point is that he didn't. and drugged =/= enjoying anything.  
> i obviously don't support rapists irl and hope they all choke i just feel the need to put that out there. i recognize how problematic my kink is.


End file.
